


Letters to SkekSil

by HeartbreakTerrorBird



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakTerrorBird/pseuds/HeartbreakTerrorBird
Summary: SkekUng's letters to SkekSil from his time abroad. (as mentioned in my other fic Seige Warfare)
Relationships: skekSil/skekUng (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Letters to SkekSil

To be Sent to the Castle of the Crystal and Delivered into the hands of the Chamberlain,

SkekSil, 

I want to be kept abreast of the castle business. As you’re a sneaky little rat I imagine you know everything that’s going on. Write to me. And don’t think I won’t be able to tell when you’re lying!

The Conqueror, SkekUng.

To be Sent to the Castle of the Crystal and Delivered into the hands of the Chamberlain,

SkekSil,

You must think I’m stupid. Interesting business about SkekVar though. I don’t know how that fat oaf does it. It infuriates me. I’m sure you’re considering showing him this letter now. Go ahead. I know you hate him too. Write me more and write me frequently.

The Conqueror, SkekUng.

To be Sent to the Castle of the Crystal and Delivered into the hands of the Chamberlain,

SkekSil,   
Disturbed by the news on SkekSa. What is wrong with Skeksis these days? Sometimes I think we are the last two sane Skeksis in the world. And that’s saying something. This place is boring as hell. Just sand and more sand. Even the killing is boring because I have to pretend I don’t like it so I don’t upset the Gelfling. When will this all end? You like sticking your beak into other peoples business, see if you can sneakily find out if this ‘promotion’ was actually a punishment. I want to know if I’m in the Emperor’s bad books.

SkekUng.

To be Sent to the Castle of the Crystal and Delivered into the hands of the Chamberlain,

SkekSil,

I am being forgotten out here! I hate this shithole! I don’t care about killing these sand walkers! These miserable creatures can’t form any genuine threat to us- there’s no reason I should be kept out here.   
I’m going mad with boredom. Send me something to titillate me. You know what I mean. And keep sending me your lie-filled letters. I’ve made a fun game of figuring out what’s true and what’s false.

SkekUng.

To be Sent to the Castle of the Crystal and Delivered into the hands of the Chamberlain,

My sneaky Locksnake,

How I loved your last letter. You know just what I like. Send me more of the same and save my sand bruised body and soul from boredom. Distance has made my cocks grow fonder and you’re actually starting to look good naked. Send me more of your lovely lies and keep me updated. I am writing to the Emperor to update him of my progress and hope to be home soon. I bet you’re delighted.

SkekUng.

To be Sent to the Castle of the Crystal and Delivered into the hands of the Chamberlain,

SkekSil,

I imagine you knew the Emperor’s reply before I did. He wants me to stay here and eradicate every last one of these sand scrabbling creatures. I can’t say I understand his wisdom but maybe I’m just not intelligent enough. If I go mad and slaughter all the Gelflings in my army make sure you tell the Emperor that you saw it coming so that my last act can be to get you into trouble. Your letters are the only thing keeping me sane and that’s saying something. When I’m at the castle I can’t stand you, but out here, compared to the relentless sun and the scorched earth, you don’t seem so bad. I miss your tight wet hole. I miss anything wet. Write to me.

SkekUng.

To be Sent to the Castle of the Crystal and Delivered into the hands of the Chamberlain,

My locksnake,

I’m coming back to the castle and I’m going to fuck you sideways. I’m going to marry you like Gelfling do. I hate you so much. I can’t stop thinking about you. I want to fuck you. I want to kill you. I want to fuck you and then choke you, strangle you until you’re dead. And then I’ll keep fucking you. I hate you so much. We should get married. I hate you so much it’s the only thing that makes sense to me. I don’t want you to ever be able to leave me. I want to be there to watch you die. Marry me.

Yours always

SkekUng.

To be Sent to the Castle of the Crystal and Delivered into the hands of the Chamberlain,

I think I sent you a letter. Don’t open it.   
You’ve opened it, I know it.  
Well fuck you.  
I was very drunk when I wrote to you last and very depressed. I hate this place. Ignore everything that I said, it’s practically a mental vomit. Just write it off as sand madness.

The Conqueror, SkekUng.

SkekSil,

I am coming back to the castle a changed Skeksis. My time out here has clarified my mind. I have all these plans and all these schemes. You’re going to love it. You are going to be delighted. I have a lot of plans for us. I know you like plans.

Yours,

SkekUng.

I’m coming home so let’s get conquering.


End file.
